Screeching Blade
by Linhlea
Summary: There's a murderer on the loose, and his victims have one thing in common: green eyes. Enter Officer Misao who goes undercover with her new partner to catch this criminal. SoujiroXMisao
1. Prologue

Heys! Another Soujiro X Misao fic I decided to put up, but this one was up a loooong time ago, and I took it down because I didn't have time to write it. I decided to put it back up to see if there was anyone who would like it!

This is just the prologue so neither Soujiro or Misao show up, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The loud thumping of her footsteps echoed through the street, but hers weren't the only ones. She was frantic, and her breathing was rapid and shallow while she ran with frenzied and quick footsteps. The ones that followed were slow and steady. His longs strides made it easy for him to follow, and that was exactly what he planned to do.

_Thump…Thump…Thump…_

His hand gripped a long bladed weapon. The once silver gleaming blade was now rusted over with blood, and it was long enough to drag on the ground. The blade scratched at the earth mercilessly, and all the while it protested with a loud screeching noise.

_Thump…Thump…Thump…_

Her heart raced as she tried to escape from this fiend. Her legs ached, and her body was tired from over use, but she didn't dare stop or slow down. Her heart raced rapidly, and her breathing deepened even more than before. It was both from fear and fatigue.

_Thump…Thump…Thump…_

"Someone please help me!" she finally had the sense to scream. The dark houses around them didn't stir, but still she continued to beg. "Anyone, please, help me!" His cold eyes watched her cruelly with a hint of glee, and his footsteps finally began to quicken.

_Thump.. Thump.. Thump.._

She tried to will herself to move faster, but it seemed to be no use. Her body didn't seem to be able to comply with that urgent demand, and it already took all of her strength to continue at the pace she had already set for herself.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

In desperate attempts, she lunged herself up the stairs and onto a nearby house. Her hands clawed at the door, and her voice screamed out for help. She screamed until her voice was horse, and her eyes spilled over with never ending tears. Her body was on the ground, and it didn't take her long to realize that the footsteps stopped.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

She didn't want to look back to face that cruel smile and the harsh eyes. Instead, she clawed at the door as much as she could, and her voice became even louder and more urgent. She felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest, and her eyes were blurred by all the tears.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

He didn't move, and, instead, he watched the girl desperately try to get _anyone_ to help her. Twisted amusement ran throughout his entire body, and he just continued to allow it to happen. No one would come, and they both knew it too, but she still tried desperately. This was a deserted street, and all the houses were run down and broken. She still wanted to try.

_Thump… Thump…Thump…_

He started to slowly walk towards her again. The screeching sound of his blade rang in her ear, and she was sure that this was the end. The sword clanked against the stairs, and she was too frightened to turn around. Her body shook with sobs, and she was helpless to do anything. Her body couldn't move, aside from the frightened shivering, and she tightly closed her eyes just waiting for the moment to come.

"**You're very pretty…"**

Her face snapped towards the man. His voice was harsh, and those words didn't seem like a compliment at all coming from his mouth. Her gaze landed on his face, and now it looked almost innocent.

_Clank!_

The sword fell to the ground, and he dropped with it. His dirtied hand came up almost timidly, and he stroked her cheek gently. She was _almost_ fooled by this gentle act. She pressed herself against the wall in a hopeless attempt to put some space between the two, but he just moved forward and pressed his chest against hers even more firmly.

"**Are you afraid?"**

He asked it as if she shouldn't be. His eyes peered at her curiously, and he cocked his head to the side like he was a child. She knew better than to fall for his trick though. Now that his sword was no longer in his hand, she felt more confident.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

She thrashed about in attempts to get out of his grasp. He just slithered his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He cooed at her innocently, and he didn't seem to have any trouble in keeping her detained. It didn't matter how much she struggled or thrashed, he just cooed at her as if she was a pet.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

"Let me go!" she screamed. She continued to scream for escape, and she just continued to thrash around even more. The man growled in anger and slammed her against the door. His eyes flashed with anger, and he gripped her arms tightly to the point of pain.

"**You deserve punishment."**

She gaped at him like she didn't know what he meant. Her struggled stopped, and all she could do was stare. The fear was back at full force, and one hand snaked up to grasp her hair tightly. His once innocent looking face turned into one of a sadistic murderer, which just happens to be exactly what he was.

_Ba-bump Ba-bumpBa-bump_

A gasp left her lips when a knife was plunged into her stomach. She gasped, and her breath deepened and sped up more than ever before. Sobs left her lips along with whimpers of pain. All the while the man just watched her with malicious eyes. One hand still kept a firm hold of her, but the other reached back to grab his sword. The loud screeching noise was even worse than before because now he was on the ground.

_Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bump_

He still continued to coo at her as she withered in pain against him. A smile of sadistic glee stayed on his face as the hand that once held her moved up to run through her hair.

"**Such pretty green eyes…"**

Her vision began to fade as she looked at his dirty face. Her face was full of tears, and her body was soaked in blood when he finally pulled the knife out. He pulled back, and he rose onto his feet. The screeching of the sword didn't reach her ears, and she could feel her heart beat begin to slow down.

_Ba-bump... Ba-bump... Ba-bump..._

Small whimpers of pain still left her lips as she tried to stay awake. She tried to grasp for breath, but it was harder and harder each time. Her eyes never stopped watching the man as he stood, and her body slumped against the door when he had let go.

**SHINK!**

The only sound that filled the night sky was heavy footsteps and the screeching sword as it dragged onto the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

I forgot this last time.. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

Anyways, not much to say besides the fact that I really need to get writing... but enjoy!

Also, thanks to those two who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Adrenaline pumped through Misao's veins like a drug. She tried to move through the house quietly, but the floor creaked with any movement she made. Her hands gripped onto the gun tightly, and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

She heard a creak behind her, and she swirled around. She held her gun up with trembling arms, but her eyes were met with a grinning face, her partner Sano. "Sa-" she began, but he quieted her with a finger resting on his lips.

She nodded—finally remembering the mission—and turned around to continue forward once again. His footsteps weren't any better. She winced at their attempt to be stealthy, but at least she was better than her partner. Her body was smaller, so her footsteps were at least a bit quieter.

Misao tried to ignore it though, and she just continued to move forward until they reached a rotten wooden door. She turned back to her partner and jerked her head towards it. He nodded and reached down to grab the gun in his own holster. His free hand pointed at himself and moved to point at the door. He pointed at her afterwards, and then he pointed at the floor firmly.

She glared at him in defiance, but she didn't act on it. Misao couldn't jeopardize this mission. She nodded, and he smirked at her as if he was saying that all of this would be over soon. She huffed and watched her partner move quietly towards the door. The door protested when he open it. He winced at the noise, but Sano still crept past it.

Misao leaned against the wall next to the door, and her hand gripped her gun as hard as she could. She breathed heavily out of nervousness, and she closed her eyes for just a moment to calm herself down. She would get through this mission! It was her first serious mission, and she could do this.

Her body jumped when she heard a gunshot, and a scream rang through the air. She immediately sprang into action. She kicked the door open and burst through. Sano lay on the floor with blood pooling around him. She had to resist the urge to just run up to him. She looked around, her gun held out in front of her, and tried to find the criminal.

She found nothing around her, so she made her way towards her partner. She knelt down beside him and place and hand on his chest. "Sano," she whispered. He cracked an eye open, his breath was harsh, and he croaked out a few words.

"Watch out." She turned around, her gun held out, and her eyes landed on a large man. In his arms was a small woman who was shaking in fear. Her eyes held tears as he held a gun against her head.

"Try anythin' funny an' she gets it," the man slurred. She cursed in her head and held her gun out firmly with determination.

"Let her go," she demanded. He smirked and moved to the side with her. He was slowly inching towards the door.

"You can' ask for nothin'," he sneered at her. His finger twitched against the trigger, and he was ready to shoot. Misao growled and shot without thinking. The girl's screamed echoed through the broken building.

The bullet had impacted against his gun, and his hand was jerked upwards. It clattered to the ground, and he threw the girl away from him in a fit of rage. "Get over here!" Misao demanded. The girl nodded fearfully and crawled over towards her. The man screamed angrily and lunged at the police officer. They both fell to the ground with a large crash.

A grunt left Misao's lips, and she heard her gun drop to the floor. The man had her pinned to the ground, and he glowered at her with hateful eyes. There was blood dripping from the scratch on his hand, but it wasn't enough to cause any damage or even a scar.

"You'll pay fer that," he growled. He pinned her arms to the ground, and she struggled to get out of his strong grip. She found that she wasn't strong enough to push him off.

"Get away from here!" Misao shouted towards the woman. "Call for help!" She didn't even bother to look towards the woman to see if she followed through with the command. Instead, she tried to keep this man away from her.

"Don' even try it," he warned, and he made the mistake of getting up to chase after the woman. Misao scrambled towards her gun and picked it up as fast as she could. She turned towards the man and gave no warning. The bullet pierced his side, before he could even reach the frightened victim, and he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Misao sighed and made her way towards her target. He laid on the ground unconscious, and his breathing was slow and heavy. She went over to Sano and scanned his body with concern. "Don't die on me rooster head," she mumbled. She collapsed beside him and made quick work of his shirt and coat.

Blood poured from the bullet wound on his arm, and Misao gaped at how much blood he had already lost. She shed her own coat and tore it to shreds. She began to carefully wrap the wounds. "I-Is he alright?" the girl asked timidly.

Misao looked up at the girl that she had forgotten was there. "Yeah, he has to be," she muttered. She leaned back a bit and pulled out a walky-talky. "This is Officer Makimachi, and I need someone to pick me and Officer Sagara up. We have the victim here safe and sound. The criminal has been detained and apprehended. We are located in the thirteenth abandoned warehouse to the south of the station." She pulled her hand away from the talk button and it wasn't very long until she got a reply.

"Roger that, we'll send someone right away." Misao pressed on the button and spoke once again.

"Oh, and by the way. We're going to need some medical help. Officer Sagara has been shot and wounded." She put the device away and made her way towards the criminal again. She glared at him and kicked his side as revenge. "Damn bastard! You gave us too much trouble." Misao turned to Sano and sighed. "I'm gonna make sure that this guy gets it for shooting you!"

The girl watched the police officer curiously, and her eyes widened when she saw a smirk spread across the smaller woman's face. "Oh yeah, he's defiantly gonna get it," Misao muttered evilly. She knelt down and pulled out her handcuffs and bound his hands behind his back. She glanced around a bit, and her smirk widened with she spotted rope not too far from her. She smirked and went over to grab it.

"W-what are you doing?" the girl asked her. Misao just smiled at her and bounded back to the criminals side.

"Hey, can you help me here?" she asked while completely ignoring her question. The girl found that it was not her place to argue, and she quickly made her way to Misao's side. She watched as the rope was tied tightly around his foot, and it was thrown over a protruding pipe.

Misao motioned for the girl to grab onto the rope, and she began to pull without giving any instruction. The girl did the same, for fear of being punished if she didn't, and soon, with both of their efforts, the man was hanging high in the air. She smirked and tied the rope to a plank that rose from the ground. She looked over at his upside down body with a smirk. She flicked his nose and went back to Sano's side.

"Now that that's over." She looked down at Sano and heaved another sigh. "You better not die." The girl slowly walked up towards them.

"W-when will they get here?" she asked. Misao toyed with her braid and continued to stare at her partner.

"It shouldn't be too long now." The girl nodded and sat down. All they could do now was wait.

The time passed by slowly, and Misao just continued to stare at Sano's body. The only movement he made was the slow rising of his chest. She didn't fail to notice the victimized girl, sitting not too far from her, shivering out of fear and her memories.

"That bastard," Misao spat, "what did he do to you?" She didn't answer, and Misao figured that she never would... at least, not to her. She was wrong.

"He killed all those women in front of us," she began. "I was the last one he was going to kill. He mutilated them all, and then he buried them nearby." Tears spilled over her eyes, and she couldn't help the sobs that escaped her mouth. It was hard to understand anything she said.

Misao clenched her fist angrily, and she stood up abruptly. "That damn bastard!" she screamed. She stomped over to that upside down man angrily, and she punched him as hard as she could. Her body shook in anger and she glared at him and punched him again. A grunt left his lips, and she could see that he was slowly waking up.

"You're a sick man, you bastard!" she spat. "You tortured and killed all those women, and for what? Huh?" she demanded. "It was all for your sick amusement!"

He grinned at her, and before she knew it, he swung his body towards her. His hands wrapped around her slender throat, and he squeezed it hard. "Yeah, that' right! I loved listening to their screams of pain, and I loved how they begged for their lives." Misao's hands clawed at his arm trying to get away, but it was no use. His grip was like iron. "Scream for me bitch!"

Her fist swung towards his face, and it impacted with his nose. He immediately released her, and his hands cupped his injured nose. Blood dripped from his hand and onto the floor. Misao had grabbed her gun on the floor and aimed it at him.

"Try anything like that and I'll kill you," she growled. He just laughed and watched her with cruel eyes.

"Do it," he dared with no fear at all. "Become just like me."

"I'll never be like you!" A gunshot rang through the air, and a thump was heard. The girl shook on the around with wide eyes as she watched the scene unfold.

It wasn't the man that she had shot, but the rope, which caused a very hard impact with the ground.

He was knocked out cold until he was sitting in his jail cell.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Saito growled angrily and threw the files onto the desk. His eyes turned to the man in front of him with narrow eyes. "Ten women? You found ten women dead?" Chou stood in front of him with one eye closed, as usual, and a nervous grin on his face.

"Yeah, we found 'em." Saito snorted, and his hands wandered to the cigarettes on his desk. He leaned back as he lit up a cancer stick between his lips.

"What have you found out about them?" The man took a deep breath and picked up the files that Saito had sprawled across the desk.

"Kamiya already got the names: Ayame Hisagi, Emiko Tran, Kiyoshi Koto, Misa Tagoshi, Mai Zakuro, Machiko Masako, and Kyoko Uta." He paused to look down at the file once again. His eyes scanned the paper until he found something of value to the officer. "Found 'em around the same spot. All we gotta do was put two an' two together. They were killed by the same person the same way."

Saito leaned forward; his interest was finally piqued. "Get on with it," he barked. Chou looked down at the paper once again.

"Killed by somethin' long and bladed. There were some weird marks around the bodies. Looks like the thin' that did it dragged it on the ground. Stopped a few feet away from 'em though, so that was a load of shit." Saito closed his eyes and pulled the cigarette away from his lips to exhale the smoke.

"Anything else?" Chou flipped though the papers a bit more and stopped at a certain one. His eye widened a bit.

"Looks like they all got one thin' the same." Saito put the cigarette back in his mouth, and his eyes glared at him in a message that told him to hurry up. "They all got green eyes an' black hair." Saito's eyebrow rose considerably high and he grabbed his cigarette and smashed it onto his ash tray.

"Green eyes?" he repeated. Chou nodded and threw the files back onto the desk.

"Yeah, there's more in there, but that's the gist of it." Saito picked it up and opened up the file. He flipped through the paper, and he stopped at the very end.

"You guys even have pictures of the victims?" Chou shrugged.

"Didn't get through much of it myself," he replied. "Didn't know they were there." Saito raised a hand to wave him off, and Chou did just that. He strutted out of the room, but Saito's voice stopped him at the door.

"Send in the weasel," he ordered. "That little brat has to be back by now." Chou chuckled and waved at his boss.

"Sure can do." He strutted out of the office and chuckled once again. He saw the petite girl leaning against the wall a bit nervously next to the medic station. Her body was covered in dust and grim, and a bruise, shaped like hands, wrapped around her neck. "What happened to you?" She scowled at him.

"Murderer, abandon warehouse, hostage, guns, what else is there to say?" she murmured. Her voice was soft and sad. Chou, ignoring the sad voice, laughed and patted the girl on the head as if she was a child. She glared at him and gave him a sharp kick in the shins. "Bastard!"

"Hey bitch! Why the hell are you—" He was interrupted by another kick.

"Shut up idiot! Sano's inside resting! If he wakes up 'cause of you— Oh!" she growled. Chou laughed, but he was interrupted once again. This time it wasn't by Misao.

"Shut up both of you!" a voice screamed. They looked towards the door to see Megumi glaring at them. "With all of this noise, I'm surprised Sagura hasn't woken up yet! I suggest you both leave, now!" Misao opened her mouth to protest, but she wasn't given the chance. "I know you care about your brother, but right now he needs rest! So get out! He'll be fine." Chou laughed and grabbed Misao's arm.

"Sure can do! Boss wants ta see ya anyways," he smirked. Misao groaned and just stood there.

"I don't want to see that bastard!" Chou grinned at her and began to drag her off. With his strength, it wasn't very hard.

"Now, now, now! Little girls shouldn' be usin' such foul language."

"Hey lemme go! You broom head, if you don't let me go now I'm going to kick your butt!" He grinned back at her, but he didn't let her go.

"What? You gonna sick your brother on meh? Sorry ta break it to ya'll but he's lying in that bed all hurt 'n stuff." Misao glared at him and attempted to punch him with her free hand, but he was able to grab it before it impacted against him.

"I'm gonna kick your ass myself!" she growled. He laughed again at her and picked her up to throw her over his shoulder. "Lemme go idiot!" She banged her hands against his back, and her feet thrashed every which way.

"No can do! The boss wants ta see ya now." He began walking towards his office, and he winced every time a hand hit their mark. He kicked open the door and tossed her inside like a rag doll. "She's all yours boss."

Misao groaned and lifted herself up. Her eyes moved towards Saito to glare at him as if it was his entire fault. Actually, it was his fault! "What did you want sir?" she gritted out a bit angrily. He noticed her tone of voice, but he chose to ignore it, for now anyway.

"I was told what happened, Weasel," he muttered as he lit a new cigarette. It hung in his mouth as he looked up at her. "How the hell did Sano get shot?" Misao clenched her fist and forced herself to speak.

"I don't know, _Captain_." She glared at him warningly. He didn't heed that warning; it wasn't like he had to.

"What are you, stupid?" he growled. He pulled the cigarette from his lips and leaned forward. "How can you _not_ know how your**partner** was shot?" Misao grated her teeth together and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Sano went in first, and I was going to be back up." Saito rolled his eyes and leaned back once again. The cigarette was back in his mouth, and his eyes clearly told her that he believed that she was stupid.

"Your filthy and obviously you were choked. Sano was shot, and now he's out of commission." His eyes narrowed, and Misao just rolled her eyes. "Obviously that was a _great_ idea," he growled sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she muttered. "I made a mistake, but it's not like you haven't before so you can just—" Misao forced herself to stop when she noticed his angry stare. Saito pulled out the cigarette and crushed it into the ash tray. Smoke escaped from his mouth, and he picked up the file he received from Chou. He seemed content to ignore her last statement.

"I have another case for you. Just don't screw this one up." Misao huffed and clenched her fist even harder. She bit the inside of her cheek to try to keep in her retorts.

"What is it?" she forced out as kindly as she could. He smirked at her when he noticed how much she was trying to keep herself in check. Oh what fun it was to just push her buttons.

"There's a serial killer that targets women, and so far they've all had green eyes. Someone like you should be able to lure him out," he mocked as he looked up at her. "Everything is in here, and I thought that you might need someone to help you with all the big words," he spoke as if he was speaking to a child.

Misao balled up her fist and growled at him angrily. "Why you bastard!" she screamed. She almost took out her gun to take a couple shots at her boss. Actually, her hand was already on her way to do so.

She was stopped by a hand though, and she immediately looked up in surprise. She didn't even hear anyone come in or notice that anyone else was in here! She was immediately met with a smiling face, and she suddenly became aware of just how dirty she was.

"Makimachi?" he asked, but he didn't wait for clarification. "It wouldn't look too good if my new partner gets arrested for murder."

Misao looked upon her partner with scorn and her eyes filled with displeasure. She turned to her boss in disbelief, but he just offered her a raised eyebrow. "Is there a problem?" he asked in a deep rumble.

"W-what happened to Sano?" she sputtered. She turned towards the boy, and her eyes watched him with harsh judgment. "Sano's my partner, not him." Saito scoffed and pulled out another cigarette. He pulled it to his lips, and he instantly felt his body relax just a little bit more, at least, enough to deal with the weasel.

"Sano's been shot, as you seemed to have forgotten." Misao huffed and crossed her arms a bit childishly. "Do you want to get fired?" Her fisted tightened and she gritted her teeth in anger.

"Fine!" she screamed. Her new partner laughed and finally stepped up to speak once again. Well, he tried, but Misao interrupted him. "What are you laughing at?" He only smiled sweetly at her and spoke with a kind voice.

"My name is Soujiro Seta."


End file.
